Mario
Mario & Luigi: Parallel Worlds (Japanese: Mario & Luigi RPG 6) is a game in the works currently being made for the Nintendo DS. The game's designer, Dylan Rad, stated that the game will be much like the other Mario and Luigi games in the series, however with a more Final Fantasy sort of feel. A release date for anywhere is TBA. Story Although the actual story itself hasn't been properly explained, it can be roughly interpreted. It seems that Mario and Luigi travel to Peach's castle in order to welcome her back from her little trip, however, she does not return. One of the Toads get tired of waiting and decide to tell Mario to go and search for her. Luigi of course is terrified at the idea, but Mario instantly agrees. Before the two could head off, two Goombas barge in and try to stop Mario. This engages the First battle. Mario defeats the two and Toad gives orders to Mario and Luigi to go out and explore the woods to search for Peach. The Mario Bros head off. Outside the gates they bump into Fawful, Fawful states that he knows where Peach is and that in order for him to tell them where she is, they must challenge him to a duel. After defeating him he explains that he saw Bowser wonder through the woods not long ago. The Mario Bros then head off to do more exploring. Meanwhile nearby, Bowser in walking in another part of the woods. He is searching for Bowser Jr. After Also bumping onto Fawful, Bowser challenges Fawful to a Duel. This engages Bowser's first battle. In this battle Fawful explains how to uses Bowser's Attacks. After Bowser wins the Duel, Fawful explains that he spotted Bower Jr at the darkest spot of the Woods. Bowser then Ventures to the Deep Woods. Meanwhile Mario and Luigi are getting deeper and deeper into the Woods. They Meet up with a Toad that was attacked by Koopas. The toad tells them to Get to the Deepest part of the Forest if they want to find Peach. The Mario Bros and Bowser finally reach the end of the Forest. Once there, they find Bowser Jr controlling a Blooper Statue, while holding peach hostage. Bowser tries to talk him out of it, however fails. Bowser temporarily teams up with the Bros in the Battle. Combat Combat is shown to be very much similar to past Mario RPGs. New features include the Turn gauge and the Clone Bros Attacks.Next to the Bros's hud images are three gauges, Health, Skill and the Turn gauge. The turn gauge allows that Bro to attack, once they have however, that Bro cannot attack until the Turn gauge fills up again. The amount of time it takes for the turn gauge to fill depends on that Bro's Agility stat. bros attacks have been slightly altered this time around, this time being called Clone Bros attacks. Clone attacks are exactly the same as a normal Bros attack however it is done with a Bro clone. For example, When Luigi uses the Mario Volley Bounce Clone attack, he summons a Clone of Mario to assist in the attack rather than use Mario himself. Mario does the same. The Jump attack has been turned into Skill move, however it requires no skill points. The hammer Attack has been made into a skill move which requires no skill points. Bowser's Battle System is identical to that of the Mario Bros. His normal attack is A bite. The Punch attack has been made into a skill move that requires 20 Points. He has also been seen capable of performing the Fire ball technique. His Vacuum ability returns, however differing very much from the last game. The Vacuum Move is a Skill attack requiring 30 points. When used, Bowser steps forward and drains HP from all enemies on screen. He is first Playable just before the first boss, Blooper statue. Companions As the player advances through the game, They collect Allies that become Companions. Companions assist in both Combat and the Field. There are two types of Companions, Major and Wisp. A Major Companion assists in battle, while a Wisp assists in the field. Not much else is known about Companions, however It has been confirmed that their will be optional ones. Known Companions *Toad *Yoshi *Diddy Kong *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Toadette *Birdo Clone Bros Attacks. In order for a Bro to learn a Clone attack, they must first defeat the enemy that holds that Technique. Once the enemy is killed, Mario or Luigi (Depending on what the Move is) will acquire that new Clone Move. It is unknown how much Clone moves there are going to be in the game, however it is speculated to have 5 for each Bro. So far, only three Clone attacks have been confirmed. Luigi Barrel Blast-Mario: Mario pulls out the barrel from RPG3 and places it on the ground. He looks up into the sky and watches as a Clone of Luigi falls into the Barrel. Mario gives the command to shoot and the barrel blasts Clone Luigi at the selected Enemy. Donkey Kong must be defeated in order to learn this technique. Mario Volley Bounce-Luigi: Luigi pulls out a magic ball from RPG3 and places it on the ground. It puffs up and Luigi leaps and sticks to it. he then summons a clone of Mario to push the ball at the selected enemy, once the ball makes contact it sends Luigi falling back to Clone Mario, and lands safely. Clone Mario disappears shortly after. The baby Mario Bros must be defeated to learn this technique. Luigi tornado Triple-Mario: Mario jumps into a support position. Clone Luigi then appears and jumps on top of him. Mario grabs Clone Luigi by the hands and together they both triple jump on the selected enemy. This does Large Damage. The Wario Bros must be defeated in order to learn this technique. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Yoshi (Character) Villains *Fawful *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser Jr *Kamek Friends *Toads *Baby Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong Items *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Shroom *Bob-omb *Koopa Shell *Firework-Omb Bosses * Blooper Statue * Baby Mario Bros. * Donkey Kong * Wario and Waluigi. * King Boo * Metal Bros * Bowser *Wart *Viruses Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Games